Prototype Wiki:Image Policy
Images are the major part of an article along with it's contents. Some are even used in multiple articles, and with proper name it would be easy for any editor to add the image to it's relevant articles. Naming an image Each image uploaded should be named properly. On uploads, instead of naming uploaded image untitled.jpg or 103040-g3333.jpg which may have been the name you found it in, give it a name understandable that also quickly describes the information in the image, such as Mercer versus Heller.jpg. Images not named properly may be removed or renamed, and the up-loader may or may not be warned or informed of the image's fate. Personal images Uploading personal images for personal use only is allowed, but only to a maximum amount of 10 images which all must be featured somewhere on your userpage, a blog post or forum. Personal and custom images must never be used on the main-space; articles. Real-world photos and fan art Fan art must never be present on any article. Adding fan art to the main-space is against the Image Policy of many wikis, this includes the Prototype Wiki. Real-world photos or images are allowed to a limited degree. Pictures of such as actors are allowed, but for images of, for example, in-game locations, an in-game picture must always be used. In rare cases there is no other option than adding a real-world photo to an article due to poor availability of Images. In these cases the real-world picture may be the only option. See the Poor amount of images section for additional information. Copyright Make sure state the [[Prototype Wiki:Copyrights#Image guidelines|'copyright status']] of the image. If the image is found in violation of the rights, it will be deleted; unless a permission is obtained from the original owner. One should always add a link in the Summary, together with the license. This link should not be to the webpage the image is gathered from, may it be from Google or Radical Entertainment, but to where the image would be present. Images from PROTOTYPE should always be sourced to the game, not Radical Entertainment. Licenses Further clarification on which licenses to use can be found here. Image Quality Images on the Prototype Wiki aim to have a decent quality not disturbing to ones eyes. Even the slightest HUD or subtitle can ruin the quality of an image, and therefore image should not contain any of below: *HUD or other in-game information not canon. *Subtitles or other in-game text not canon. However, should the image be purely for game-play articles, HUD may be allowed if they are supposed to be shown in said article. Poor amount of images All articles containing the following should have a tag attached. When updated or improved images have been added, the tag may be removed. The tag should be added on occasions such as: *Real-world images on articles with an available in-game image present in the game or media, but not on the wiki itself. *Articles with poor Image Quality, such as containing HUD or subtitles, unless said exceptions above apply. Abuse or disregard of policy The following punishments are used for users who fail to follow the image policy: *First offense: Warning or block, see below *Second offense: Two hours or one day block, depending on the extent *Third offense: One week or one month block, depending on the extent *Fourth offense: From three months up to one year block, depending on the extent Drastic and illegal actions Sometimes the first offense may or may not result in an immediate block. These exceptions include: *Uploading pornographic content will result in a block of a year *Uploading highly illegal content (eg. child abuse) will result in an infinite block and an eventual report to higher authorities. *Updating an image with a joke image will always result in a one month block. Category:Policy